<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Had Style! He Had Flair! (He Was There) by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811959">He Had Style! He Had Flair! (He Was There)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Nanny, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Nannies, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for 90s Free For All prompt: <i>Stargate: Atlantis, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, he hires a nanny for his kids (who cares if the nanny is male?) - The Nanny, (1993)</i></p><p>In which there's a misunderstanding, and John finds himself unexpectedly watching a complete stranger's children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Had Style! He Had Flair! (He Was There)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TV Fusion: The Nanny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The agency sent <i>you?</i>”</p><p>“Agency?”</p><p>“Daddy! Juice now!”</p><p>Rodney’s cell phone alert went off, which meant his conference call was starting in a minute. Making a snap decision, he pulled the guy in off the front porch.</p><p>“Juice is in the kitchen. Keep them quiet for the next half hour and you’re hired.”</p><p>“Them?”</p><p>Rodney just waved him off and fled to his study.</p><p>The conference call ran long, mostly because Rodney had to yell at nearly everyone on his team. The project was dragging and they needed to start making some progress if they were going to complete it on time. He’d nearly forgotten about the nanny until he realized that for the entirety of the call there’d been zero interruptions from the kids.</p><p>Rodney tracked them down to the family room, which had been transformed into some sort of tent city, blankets draped over every surface.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Eleanor popped out from behind a blanket. “Come in, Daddy!”</p><p>“Maybe later. Can you send the nanny out?”</p><p>The handsome guy from the agency came crawling out with Jaxon clinging to his back like a monkey.</p><p>“Isn’t this cool?” Jaxon asked enthusiastically. “Can Mr. John stay?”</p><p>“Why don’t you guys go shore up the south wall?” The nanny – John – suggested. The kids immediately dove back into the fort.</p><p>“Obviously, you’re hired. They’ve never been this quiet this long for anyone before.” Rodney pulled out his phone and called up the calendar. “When can you start?”</p><p>“Look, there’s been a misunderstanding,” John said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “I’m not with a nanny agency.”</p><p>“Oh. Freelance? That’s fine. We can negotiate your salary.”</p><p>“I’m not a nanny.”</p><p>“Then why did you say you were?”</p><p>“I didn’t.” Now the guy looked annoyed. “You just assumed.”</p><p>“Well, who are you then?”</p><p>“I’m a census taker.”</p><p>Rodney shook his head. “That’s just a temporary job. Believe me, I can pay you way more than what you’re getting there. And I’m not afraid to say I’m desperate. The kids can be a handful.”</p><p>“Do you always trust complete strangers with your children?”</p><p>John looked like he was wavering, though, which meant he didn’t have any better prospects. Time to go for the throat.</p><p>“I can offer you room and board, full medical coverage, and paid vacations. Let’s see the Census Bureau give you that. After I run a thorough background check, of course, because I’m not an unfit father.”</p><p>It was presumptuous, Rodney knew. He had no idea what John’s circumstances were. But the man had kept Rodney’s children occupied and engaged for a record-breaking amount of time, when he could’ve just walked back out the door. As long as he wasn’t a convicted felon, a serial axe murderer, or a vegetarian, Rodney was ready to welcome John into the house.</p><p>(He would later discover that John had just separated from the Air Force and was at loose ends for what to do next. And that he had an advanced degree in Mathematics, which made him even hotter than he already was.)</p><p>“Mr. John?” Eleanor poked her head out of the fort. “Come see!”</p><p>John’s expression softened. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>“It’s a maybe. I’ll let you know after I inspect the south wall.”</p><p>Rodney watched him crawl back into the fort. What were the odds that someone that good looking would also be good with kids? Rodney felt like he’d won some kind of cosmic lottery. He was going to make sure John accepted his job offer.</p><p>“I’m coming in!” he announced loudly, and joined his kids and their new nanny in the fort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> Title from the theme song for <i>The Nanny</i>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>